I Guess She Does Have A Soft Side
by Victoriouskait
Summary: Go through the ups and downs of Jades life, see why shes so mean and what happens when she is left in charge to take care of her two year old sister. Im rubbish at summarys please read and review and read my other story Trapped thanks, Kaitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

I Guess She Does Have a Soft Side

Victorious is owned by Dan not me a bit of a shame but he does a good job this is just random I only own the storyline and characters that I made up.

Chapter 1:

I guess she does have a soft side, no one would of thought Jade West would of… When Jade was little she had a very hard life, she saw her dad beet up her mum, she didn't really get all the toys like the rest of the kids in nursery. No one wanted to be friends with her; she sat in the corner with her only friend, her dog teddy her mum had given her before all of this started… Jade started first school, and took her only friend with her, Jade was too weak then, she wasn't all gothic, she actually wore pink dresses and had her hair up in pig-tails! But Jade decided to cut and burn all of those photos years ago! That day was one of her worst days in her short life, the girls at first school snatched her teddy and cut the soft ears of that teddy and ripped one of her eyes out. Jade ran home crying and wanted to tell and show her mum what happened to her best friend but when she arrived home… Her dad was home for a change, he was never home, she saw him hit her mother, and she couldn't take it she ran upstairs and under her covers of her bed. She tried to block out the sound of her parents fighting but it did not go away…

When Jade was fourteen her parents got divorced, that finished Jade of for good she started cutting things in her room started photos, she purchased hair extensions on EBay and brought dark clothes, she listened to dark music she was totally depressed. She learned to have a nasty side and started to fight back when someone made fun of her, people knew her as the wicked witch of the west. No one wanted to be around her, so that meant no one would bully her again. As well as that happening her mum ended up getting pregnant, so that meant Jade would be an elder sister. Jade only showed her soft side to her baby sister Hailey, she had chosen the name herself she never knew why she just thought it was a nice name! When Jade was sixteen her mother got murdered on her way back from work. Which meant Jade had parental guidance of Hailey, how could she cope?

Right I know this chapter sucks I just want to know if you guys like this sort of stuff, I was thinking Jade taking Hailey to Hollywood Arts and in Hailey's point of view, the new sights and wondering where her mom was and stuff like that please review with ideas it would help thanks and also please read and review my first story Trapped thanks. Kaitlyn.


	2. Chapter 2

I Guess She Does Have a Soft Side

Victorious is owned by Dan not me a bit of a shame but he does a good job this is just random I only own the storyline and characters that I made up.

Chapter 2:

Jade West, how could she cope with a two year old? Later that day Jade signed a document to confirm that Jade Elizabeth West was now the guardian of Hailey Rachel West. Jade ran to her car, it was chucking it down with rain, which was unusual to LA weather. She drove to the nursery where Hailey had been all day since 8:00PM when her mum had dropped her off before she got murdered… The dark haired girl pulled up in a parking space as close as she could get and undid her seatbelt and reached over to click the car seat ready for Hailey. The rain, it still was chucking it down, Jade ran through the nursery doors.

JADE POV

I ran through the blue nursery doors and down the colourful corridor, the amount of colours made me feel sick. Amber was at the desk, good, I liked her.

"Hey Amber, I came to pick up Hailey!" I told Amber

"She's through that door colouring." Amber responded. I walked through the door and looked around for Hailey, I spotted her and walked to her, she was drawing a picture of a person, it was me, and I think it is me anyway.

HAILEYS POV

I wonder where mummy is, she is normally here by now, I wanted to give Jade my drawing of her when I got home, all of a sudden someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. It was Jade! Where was mummy?

"Jadey! I drawed you a picture if you!" I said carefully. Jade picked it up and said thank you and that she would hang it up in her bedroom. She carried me out, it was raining loads, I hated the rain, and she placed me in my car seat, and buckled me in, where was my teddy? She closed the door and stepped into her side and started the car. I started to cry, I wanted my teddy and blanket, but Jade hadn't brought them.

JADES POV

Hailey started crying, what do I do! This is when I realised this was just the start of this…

Rubbish chapter, sorry it's so bad, next time Jade takes Hailey to Hollywood Arts. Love Kaitlyn.


	3. Chapter 3

I Guess She Does Have a Soft Side

Victorious is owned by Dan not me a bit of a shame but he does a good job this is just random I only own the storyline and characters that I made up.

Chapter 3:

JADES POV

What the hell am I going to do? Why was she crying? I know nothing about children, please, someone help… Then it came to me, Beck, he is probably good with kids, right? I flipped out my pear phone and dialled Becks number, he answered. "Jade, are you ok? You never ring me." Beck spoke in a bit of a worried tone.

"I need help." I sharply said.

"What type of help?" His voice replied.

"Hailey help." I spoke

"Why, is Hailey ok?"

"Beck, just come round my house I will explain." That was all I was going to say I turned off my red pear phone and started to drive home, the place with so many memories, which were now sad memories. Hailey was still crying, I could do nothing about it and I was driving. I arrived home, Beck was already there. I explained everything, it hurt me so much to explain, and it was like someone was stabbing a knife through my fragile heart. Beck cuddled me and tried to carm me down, I was shocked I was crying, I never ever cry. Beck let go of me. He bent down and scooped Hailey out of her car seat, Hailey loved Beck and his fluffy hair, the crying started to go down more, but not completely, I followed Beck into the house, I had left it unlocked. It was like Beck knew just what he was doing I followed him more, upstairs, into the little girls room, he grabbed her teddy bear out of the crib and handed it to Hailey. The crying stopped.

"Fluffy one, fluffy two." Hailey tried to speak while pointing to Beck and her teddy bear.

"Jade, go to sleep I will take care of Hailey, but I think we might have to take her to Hollywood Arts." Beck suggested to me. I didn't answer it had been a long day and I just wanted some sleep!

NEXT DAY

Beck was still here helping me look after Hailey; he was just packing a bag for Hailey, considering we will have to take her to Hollywood Arts. I'm trying to settle her down; I guess I don't have the magic touch or whatever load of rubbish they call it! We arrive at Hollywood Arts about half an hour later, people started to give me strange looks as I carried Hailey to my locker, Cat, her bubbly self runs towards me.

"Hey, hey, erm is it me or did you and Beck had a baby?" Cat exclaimed.

"No, it's my sister Hailey!" I snapped considering Hailey decided to keep me up all night because she wanted a new teddy.

Sorry this chapter is lame, I couldn't think of any good ideas thanks for the lovely reviews, if there's some type of twist you want me to add in the story I would happily take ideas, sorry this chapter is bad I'm just super tired! Lots of love Kaitlyn.


End file.
